Primordial Energy
It has been known as many things in different cultures and religions: Bioplasma, The Odic Force, The Angelic Force, Holy Fire, White Mana, Shamballa, Seichim, The Vril, The Chi, The Ki, The Ti, etc. However, it only has one true name: Primordial Energy. Primordial energy is one of the Four Multiversal Energies. It is from this energy that all life and light in The Multiverse originates. Primordial Energy originates from The Primordia Lucis. Primordial energy exists in all matter in The Multiverse, at some capacity or another. But when used in concentration, that is when its true power is revealed. Properties Primordial energy is described as being a bright, glowing golden energy. For an unknown reason, Primordial energy is the only thing in The Multiverse that can permanently degenerate and destroy a Xir'algath's cells. However, it has been theorized that the reason may have something to do with The Xir'algath being associated with Xalnergy, the polar opposite of Primordial Energy. While "Primordial Energy" is the generally used term for this energy as a collective, it in fact comes in different grades and types, each with a unique name: Grade 0- Primortia Energy: The purest grade of Primordial Energy, which comes directly from the crystals of The Primortia Lucis. This grade has all the abilities of the lower grades, with the most effectiveness and potency. This is the only type of Primordial Energy that can actually kill Xir'algath, while lower grades will only temporarily harm them. Grade 1- Primordial Sanatio: The second purest grade, designed to enhance life-giving and healing abilities. This is what The Celestials' essence is really made of. Grade 2- Primordial Potentia: The third purest grade, designed to enhance offensive qualities, such as explosiveness and other damaging effects. This version is mainly utilized in large-scale weapons and attacks. Grade 3- Primordial Humilis: The lowest grade of primordial energy. This is what Celestials use for their tools and weapons. Additionally, there is also a process to "refining" Primordial Energy. Since The Primordia Lucis is a large crystalline structure, the energy is emitted from within the crystal itself. So the energy has to be extracted from this crystal. First, smaller crystal shards, known as "Lux Crystali"(Also commonly called "Primordial Crystals"), are either collected after breaking away from The Primordia Lucis or are directly mined from the structure. The supply and mass of the Primordia Lucis constantly replenishes itself, so depletion of resources is not a concern. Sometimes Lux Crystali is used for its own individual purposes, such as being used in anti-Xir'algath weapons, so some of these crystals will sometimes be put aside for a separate process. Then, the crystals enter a refinery machine, where the energy is extracted from them. This energy will then be used in whatever purpose it may be needed for. Another interesting note, is that all members of The Council of Life have a natural command over Primordial energy, and can be produced directly from their bodies in its purest grade. Uses Primordial Energy, as previously stated, is used for different purposes depending on its grade. Generally, it is used in advanced technology and tools by The Council of Life, The Exiebicuus and The Celestials. However, it can slso be used as an offensive weapon. In ancient times on Earth, there had been some attempts by early civilizations to harness and wield the power of Primordial Sanatio with their own bodies, calling the energy different names depending on the culture. However, very few succeeded in this endeavor, with only the Atlanteans being the only major human race to harness it on a mass scale. This is due mainly to the fact that Primordial energy naturally repels electricity, and humans have electrical charges in their neurons and nerves, and that the Atlanteans had learnt their technique from The Celestials themselves. The reason the Atlanteans may have been adept in Primordial Sanatio is that they may have had a genetic trait which reduced the amount of electricity occuring in their bodies. After the fall of Atlantis, the small handful of survivors took refuge in Egypt, where they passed on what fragments of their knowledge they retained regarding the art to the local Magicians. Additionally, some prominent religious figures such as Buddha and Jesus Christ were repordedly recorded to have practiced a technique much similar to those practiced by the Atlanteans. Regardless of the validity of these claims, ir even the existence of these figures, they were no doubt well-versed in the Atlantean's healing arts. Today, various healing arts exist that attempt to replicate what the Atlanteans had originally accomplished. But while they may not doubt be effective, they are nowhere near as powerful as the original atlantean art. Additionally, the frequency of the energy in these arts has been altered from its oroginal state due to the loss of some ancient knowledge. Now, the frequency of the energy is different depending on which art is implementing it. Whatever its use, the raw, righteous power of Primordial Energy cannot be denied. Category:Energies, Elements and Substances